Christian Miller
'''Christian Miller '''was the 17th President of the Civics and Government Institute, serving from April 2014 - April 2015. He was elected in the Election of 2014 as a Republican (the first in CGI history). CGI Member During his first Congress session, Miller stood up before the whole of the LGI and requested that the format of parliamentary procedure be changed. The Speaker of the House Madda Aase-Remedios found the motion out of order because that is very much not a thing. He served as chair of State and Local from 2013-2014. As chair he stated the war between IA and State and Local over the National Action change drive. This war ended in State and Local Victory with Max Rosen's treaty of room 310 which gave State and Local members access to the IA Facebook group. Election of 2014 Miller was initially considered a dark horse candidate due to his conservative views, and frequent controversial statements. In addition his poor leadership of the State and Local department, highlighted by "the Field Day Shirt Debacle", did him no favors. He was trailing behind competition such as early front-runner Sophia Seidenberg until the first debate where he won the audience with his clever and sarcastic answers. He coined the phrase "I love you, no gas" as his answer to this final question of the first debate. He adopted this as a slogan for the remainder of the election. Through careful work with famed political strategist Connor O'Brien he came up with a clever platform that he has yet to deliver on. Riding a general apathy from the current seniors and an anti-feminist backlash among male students in the institute Christian was able to swing a victory in the general election after vomiting in the 3rd floor boys bathroom. Presidency Shortly after his inauguration, President Miller reinstated a larger Cabinet, which had been absent from the administration of his predecessor, President Elizabeth Connors. Notable nominees to the Cabinet included supporters of Miller in the election such as Former speaker of the House Sebi Vars, Genna Batson, and Wilem Van Der Mulen (All of whom were fired for incompetence). The Cabinet also includes long time friends of Christian including Conor McGeehan, Connor O"Brien, and Lucy Truschel. A deeply conservative man President Miller's term was marked by a careful maintenance of the status quo, with few radical policy adjustments. Most of his work was devoted to the proper execution of CGI events and fundraisers which he carried out with a small team of advisers which included Cabinet members Conor McGeehan, and Lucy Truschel as well as Chief Justice Julie Schreiber and Senior Class President James "Jamie" Pew. His generally joking demeanor was seen as detrimental by some teachers notably Mr. Wingren and Ms. Baney who consistently chastised him over the course of his term. President Miller had a general distaste for the powerful IA and Media Departments which he generally opposed throughout his term. His term saw the first CGIdol, the second CGI Kareoke Night, and the brief, failed attempt to introduce the Melville Dictatorship Act, which would have remodeled the CGI government after that of North Korea. His Vice President, Jack Giordano, took an active role in reassuring students in the aftermath of the Great Farm Debacle of 2015. President Miller, in a fit of sleep-deprived irritation, appointed Christopher Taylor and Imke Hart as the twin "Ministers of Ebola" during the 2014 Ebola Crisis. Personal Life President Miller was born in Elmhurst Illinois on June 5th 1997. His family moved first to Chicago then to Montclair New Jersey where he quickly became involved in CGI. He has two younger brothers Nicholas "Nick" Miller and Zachary "Zach" Miller. He enjoyed a decent if unremarkable career on the Montclair Track and Field team. Throughout his term he had a strong and intimate relationship with first lady of CGI Stella Balsamini. The pair met in the State and Local department where they initially disliked each other. However during Mr. Richberg's 2014 second semester Finance class they became close friends and later lovers. Citation?Christian Miller is a cautious driver and very rarely breaks the speed limit, no gas. That is, unless he is following someone without GPS, in which case he has been known to drive quickly and recklessly, resulting in at least one popped tire. Involvement with the Frat Boys Christian Miller is a founding member of CGI Social/leadership group known as the Frat Boys. The name is derived from an underhanded remark made by Ms. Stein at the male senior members of National Action who sit in the second row of Congress. The original members of the group Jack Giordano, Christian Miller, Conor McGeehan, Ian Leong, and James "Jamie" Pew took this name and ran with it. As time passed the group expanded to include Lucy Truschel, and William Wingren. =